Flirt
by Maddy Soup
Summary: [OneShot] Axel can’t help flirting with everything that moves. Roxas is about to teach him a lesson about flirting in front of your boyfriend. MILD citrus.


**Summary**

One-Shot Axel can't help flirting with everything that moves. Roxas is about to teach him a lesson about flirting in front of your boyfriend. MILD citrus.

**Flirt**

He was doing it again.

Roxas noticed with a scowl adorning his smooth, young features, as the waiter giggled flirtatiously at some comment the redhead pulled out of his ass. He watched with a thin, raised eyebrow as his date—his, mind you, not the waiter's, but his—gave a coy smile and tugged at the side of the teen's apron, his stunning green eyes flicking up to scan over the little nametag pinned to the pocket inches below his collarbone. _Tidus._

Tall, blonde, tan Tidus flushed the color of fresh baby tomatos when Axel winked at him, twining his long, gloved fingers together as he did so, and turned his attention back to the seemingly invisible sandy-blonde with whom he was supposed to be conversing with. Tidus left then, scurrying away while he scribbled down the order, and Roxas raised both eyebrows and took a sudden interest in the menu.

Despite his efforts to make his annoyance evident, Axel didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he certainly didn't show it. He started talking excitedly about something or other, and Roxas kept his head down, eyes blindly reading the price of stuffed mushrooms and linguini.

He knew better than to look at Axel. The man could seduce someone without even trying. His lips moved so rapidly when he spoke, his teeth shining white through smooth, pink lips every once in his while. His tongue added into the dance, a flash of red against white. The overall effect, Roxas was sad to say, would make him forget that he was trying to be mad.

"…Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Axel finally stated blandly, and Roxas allowed his head to rise, knowing Axel wouldn't speak for a bit. He did look rather adorable, though; his hair stuck out in every which way, his eyes slightly narrowed in annoyance, but looking very prominent because of the skin-tight black tank top he'd chosen to wear that particular afternoon. And his lips, those magical lips, pressed into a thin line. Roxas felt suddenly very sheepish, but he didn't allow it to show. Just as he opened his mouth to retort, though, _Tidus_ was back with their drinks.

"Here we go; sweet raspberry iced tea for you, and a Dr. Pepper for Axel, correct?"

Roxas felt a pang of fury. Since when do waiters know the names of their customers? When had THAT little exchange occurred? Axel took the drink from the tray, making a spectacle by letting his long fingers brush against Tidus's own. The blonde bit his lip and made eye contact with Roxas's date, and Roxas saw it fit to stretch his legs at that moment.

"_OUCH!"_

Axel jumped slightly at the harsh feeling of a sneaker connecting with his shin, and glared at the culprit of the act. Roxas gave a faux-apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, sweetie," he said in a voice coated in either honey or venom, depending on the listener. Tidus cleared his throat and excused himself, claiming he'd be back for our orders in a few minutes.

The moment he was out of earshot, Axel sent a smoldering look in Roxas' direction.

"Uncalled for, baby. What the hell?"

"Sorry that I don't appreciate my boyfriend _oogling_ other people while I'm right there."

"I was not _oogling_ him, Roxas. I just happened to acknowledge the fact that Tidus has some things going for him in the looks department."

"Well don't let me get in the way of your acknowledgement then! Here, I'll take your order and take his place! Then you can find out if he's got a personality with his looks."

"You're fussing. You know how cute you are when you fuss over me?"

"Don't you even start that," Roxas snarled, and lifted his menu, creating a mini-barricade between the two. He watched with annoyance as Axel's fingers curled over the top of the menu and pulled down, but he kept his eyes on the prices.

"Baby, baby, baby—"

Roxas rolled his eyes, and pulled the menu back over his face.

"Baby, baby!" he mimicked. "Baby don't be angry with me! You always pull that and it's not going to work this time."

"Okay, Roxas, can I help it if people flirt with me everywhere I go?"

"Yes. You can stop leading them on."

"I don't lead them on!"

"Yes you do, yes you do!"

"I'll show you. No I do not!"

Axel rolled his eyes in exasperation, just as Tidus made his way back to the table. He flashed him a charming smile and grasped Roxas' hands over the table.

"We're ready to order, aren't we darling?"

The look of confusion and light hurt that crossed over Tidus' face was evident, and seemed to surprise Axel a bit. Roxas huffed indignantly and pointed to the menu.

"Can I get the Stuffed Portobello Mushrooms for me, please?"

A slightly disheartened Tidus scribbled down the order, and turned to Axel. The redhead ordered some take on grilled chicken. Roxas watched when Axel thought he looked away and, just before Tidus left, Axel winked again. The boy's optimism grew, and he smiled brightly as he collected the menus.

"Now _that_ was uncalled for."

"What? Give the boy a reason to give us a discount. Porta-whatever mushrooms don't sound very cheap to me. Do those things taste good anyway?"

"And there it is, everyone, the most fabulous transition into a change of subject ever experienced by mankind!"

Axel gripped Roxas' hands harder, and pulled him closer. Roxas shut up instantly, knowing that he had been pushing the pyromaniac's buttons, and also knowing the fury that occasionally came along with irritating Axel too much.

"Roxy, baby, my darling love," Axel growled low, forcing Roxas to meet his gaze. "I'm not taking Tidus out to dinner with me, am I? Who am I taking to dinner tonight?"

Roxas tried, he really tried to be sweet, but the bitterness he felt over the situation caused him to take an entirely new view on retorts, and he tried to pull his hands from his grasp; a futile attempt, of course.

"Who? A nobody, that's who. A little boy who's just lucky to be in your presence, hm?"

"Damn straight," Axel muttered, and Roxas found himself stunned to silence. The redhead winced when he looked back at his date's blue eyes, which were filled to the brim with anger, and something else, something only Axel could identify, just a bare little hint of hurt.

"You know I didn't mean that, baby—"

"Whatever," the sandy-blonde snorted, and stood up, heading towards the bathroom.

The door slammed open, and Roxas thanked anything that no one was in there. His face was lined with anger.

_Lousy, good for nothing, stupid, stupid, idiot, stupid, sexy—TOO sexy, worthless piece of crap…_

He forced a blank, pleasant expression onto his face, and turned the water to the sink on. He splashed some into his face, hoping the ice cold might relieve the heat that had rushed to his face. No, it simply wouldn't do to _slug_ that son-of-a-bitch in the middle of a nice restaurant, but he had been this damn close to getting his smug little face smashed in…

Blindly, he reached for the paper towels, which seemed to have disappeared. He felt a hand over his face, holding the scratchy paper carefully, so as not to suffocate him. He scowled and snatched the off-white material from Axel's hands, rubbing his face dry. As he did so, he felt thin but strong arms wire themselves around him, and he felt Axel's pointy chin against him as he gently kissed the back of his neck.

"Don't do that, baby, you know I don't like it," he cooed, and pressed himself up against Roxas, rocking back and forth slightly. Roxas huffed and threw out the paper, looking at him expectantly.

"You think you're getting some of that after your little stunt?"

"Baby," Axel grinned, but there was the slightest edge in his voice; desperation, Roxas grinned inwardly. Axel got down on his knees and hugged around Roxas's middle, his face resting in the boy's belly.

"I'm sorry, baby, I won't flirt with Tidus anymore. Not like he could compare with my love, my one and only, my little sunspot—"

"Let's not overdo it, now," Roxas snipped, and Axel pouted up at him. He was relieved at the smallest of traces of a smile on the sapphire-eyed boy. He buried his face into his belly.

"You have such a hard belly," he cooed, and lifted his shirt just enough to nuzzle his belly button, nipping gently. Roxas couldn't stop himself from squirming, and Axel laughed.

"Ticklish much?"

"Stop," Roxas bit, but it was anything but heartfelt. Axel grinned devilishly and held Roxas closer, his nips turning into kisses and licks. Roxas felt his face flush a deep red as his fingers trailed higher, and his lips lower.

"A-Axel…"

"Hn?"

"R-Right here?"

"Why not?"

Any other occasion, and Roxas may have complained, but at that particular moment his head seemed to be reaching for the sky, and who was he to clip the wings of his desire? He tugged on Axel's shoulders impatiently until the redhead stood, towering over him. He grinned Roxas' favorite grin and pushed the small boy against the tiles of the wall. Roxas threw his arms around Axel's neck and pressed his lips against the redheads, relishing in the fire that he felt from the moment they touched.

He whimpered sexily and wrapped one leg around Axel's waist while one hand ran through his hair—something he knew drove Axel simply wild. He heard the man breathe in sharply through his nose, and he deepened the kiss. Roxas ground his hips into Axel, and felt that he had been rather awakened by the circumstances. He broke the kiss and turned to gain access to the redhead's ear, where he bit and sucked gently.

He arched into him again, confirming that indeed Axel was _wide _awake, and he pulled away with a satisfied smirk. Without another word, he slipped out from his grasp and started towards the door, leaving an extremely confused and turned on pyro in his wake. Axel turned with wide, horrified eyes, and Roxas turned back with a knowing grin.

"I don't deserve you, Axel; I'm just lucky to be in your regal presence," he cooed mockingly, and Axel shook his head, glaring daggers at the small boy.

"Oh yes you do, and if you know what's good for you you'll get back here right this second or else—"

"Maybe this will teach you to think before you flirt shamelessly in front of me."

Axel's mouth opened in retort, but Roxas had already left, smiling brighter than he had the whole night.

**Fin**


End file.
